


The First Reading

by CoffeeBean (QueenEevee)



Category: 10 Little Roosters - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 10 Little Roosters, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEevee/pseuds/CoffeeBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 10 Little Roosters Script reading is underway and Gavin realizes there may be more surprises than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I decided to try when I saw a prompt to write about the first time Gavin read the 10 Little Roosters script, and I guess more importantly when he read the part about Michael dying x3  
> Round of applause for those who wrote the script.  
> Again, this is a one-shot so I'm sorry if it's terrible I tried.  
> SPOILERS BTW  
> Thanks for reading! :D  
> ~Calico
> 
> Edit: Holy crap this got more popularity than I thought it would ^^; Thank you all so much! ^-^

“Alright you assholes, settle down. We’re going to go through the script whether you like it or not,”

Fake groans of annoyance echoed through the room as the cast of 10 Little Roosters pulled out their scripts. Gavin shuffled in his seat, not able to keep still. He flipped his script over a couple times and decided to just place it down on the table. For some reason he was super excited about reading it and he didn’t know why. A sudden cold shock made him jump as Michael placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus Gavin, you’re like a cat. Chill out dude,” Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled as Burnie called their attention again and gave the signal to start. Barbara picked up the cat piano she pulled out from who knows where, insisting it was better to use the real thing because it “put them in the mood”. Gavin smiled at the little cat notes that came floating out of the piano and leaned back in his chair, waiting for his turn.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Ryan,”

“Gavin,”

“Ryan,”

“What the fuck?! Burnie, you said no plus ones.” Gavin snickered as Ryan continued to complain to Burnie. This script was more fun than he realized. The banter went on for a while and then it came back to him.

“Sorry,” And just like that, his first lines were done. He decided to flip ahead considering he didn’t have any lines for a while and paused in his tracks. There was his name again. Wasn't this the scene where Michael dies?

      **GAVIN**

~Michael my boi! _Gavin runs to Michael and collapses on top of him_

**GAVIN**

~Michael, put the gun down- No not me you idiot! _Gavin is wrestling with Michael, trying to get him to put the gun down_

**MICHAEL**

~Gavin… _Michael mutters the words and “dies”_

Oh my god. He almost burst out laughing right then and there. Who the hell wrote this? Oh right. _Everyone._ He briefly sighed and smiled to himself. It’s not like the Mavin ship needed anymore cannons but hey, the more the merrier. The fangirls are going to have fun with this one. Speaking of having fun…

An idea began forming in Gavin's head and he wickedly smiled to himself as he prepared for his next line.

Michael had begun coughing wildly and "choking" in his seat, smiling the entire time. He glanced at Gavin, a silent reminder to get ready. Oh he was ready. And Michael was going to hate him.

“Michael, we can’t understand you, stop coughing!” There was Burnie’s line. That was his cue.

“Michael, my boi!” Gavin yelled and leaped out of his chair, crashing into Michael. A tiny yell was heard from Michael and they both fell onto the floor in a heap of tangled arms, legs and chairs. An eruption of laughter was heard from the others, especially from Miles and Barbara, as they both finally caught their breaths.

“GAVIN!” Michael yelled in between his laughter. Gavin smiled as the room quieted down. When the dust settled, he was on top of Michael with his hands pinning down Michael’s arms and the rest of his body pinning down the rest of Michael. He was going to hell for this one.

“Hi boi,” Gavin said, looking down at Michael, grinning. Michael smiled back up evilly.

“Hi boi. I’m going to kill you.” Gavin squawked and burst into laughter again.

“Hey lovebirds, we have enough Mavin in the script. Get off the floor,” Burnie joked. Gavin quickly got up and brushed himself up; Michael following suit. Lindsay gave him a high-five as Michael glared, telling her “not to encourage him”, but smiling the entire time. Gavin sat down and picked up his script as Michael lightly punched him on the shoulder.

“Okay can we get back to the script now?” Burnie asked, slightly exasperated. Gavin nodded and picked up his paper, racing to find his next line.

“He probably dead! Gus, you killed him!”

“Me!? You’re the moron who fucking tackled him to the floor!”

More laughter as Burnie put his head in his hands and sighed.


End file.
